Primary hydroxyl-containing diols are a desirable material for a variety of industrial uses including the manufacture of polyurethanes, polyureas, and other materials. It would be desirable to provide a facile method for manufacturing primary hydroxyl-containing diols in relatively pure form without the use of ethylene oxide for capping.